Cashier 17
by AutriceGianna
Summary: Inuyasha has been working in the same convenience store for a year. He deems himself a playboy until one fateful Thursday many moons ago, "she" walked in. He doesn't know her name but for some reason he thinks she's his soulmate. The only problem is Inuyasha doesn't do soulmates. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have had an idea for a story in the back of my mind for a little over two years now that every now and again I think, "why don't I actually write it?" Well today is that day. After much planning in my head on my way home from another exhausting day of classes, I've finally decided to just sit down and bang this baby out.

Buckle your seatbelts ladies and gentledemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Cashier 17**

**Chapter One: Thursday, December 31st**

She always comes in on a Thursday.

Now I know what you're thinking and no, I am not a stalker. I just happen to work at the StopShop Convenience Store she always comes into. I say "she" because I don't actually know her name. See? I told you I'm not a stalker. How can I be working at this store for almost a year seeing her every Thursday and not know her name if I was a stalker?

Okay yeah that sounded really weird but you get my point. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all of this right? Well the thing is that I am pretty sure this girl is my soulmate. You see, the first time she walked into the store I felt..._different_. Now look I'm a sophomore in college, making minimum wage scanning food items for hot moms, not hot moms, "Karen" moms, hot women in the neighborhoods, you get my point. I am what you might call a "manwhore," at least that's what most of the girls in high school used to call me.

So you can understand my dilemma when I say _soulmate_. See guys like me don't have soulmates. We have playmates. And when it came to making the ladies happy during playtime I was a true dream for them. Until I saw _her_ for the first time. Now it's like I can't woo the ladies like I used to. Whenever I walk up to one and try to compliment her or get a feel for her I see "her" face and I fumble like an idiot. It's embarrassing.

_And I don't do embarrassed._

Well enough of the monologuing. Now that you guys are caught up to speed I should probably tell you my name. I'm-

"Inuyasha!"

_Fuck. _

"Yo Inuyasha! You spacing out again?" Miroku smiled while waving his hand in front of my face. Why does he always have to get so close to me?

"You're too close again." I muttered, turning to face my cash register. Thursdays we're usually slow but today was New Years Eve, which meant it would be fast all the way until about five in the afternoon. Everyone rushes in early morning to grab the food they forgot to buy or alcohol to drink alone because they have no one to spend the ball drop. I start my shift at 3PM each day and typically I'm here until 11PM, but today I'm here till 1AM.

Obviously I am one of those people who would have spent this night alone. But instead, I get to work here, making double pay on this glorious holiday and...sit here with this guy.

"Oh come on Inuyasha give me a smooch!" He puckered his lips and leaned towards me. I shot my hand out and grabbed his face, normally people would laugh and lean away but not with this guy. No I tried that and he did actually kiss me once. I brushed my teeth with boiling water for a month.

"No thanks Miroku, please go back to your register." I growled.

Miroku laughed leaned back against the cash register kiosk. "Come on man lighten up a bit. It's just me and you and old manager Koga in the back. No one's in so we might as well enjoy ourselves."

I raised my eyebrow and turned towards him, "you're awfully cheeky for someone stuck here on the holidays."

He shrugged, "maybe I'm just excited for the double pay."

"Doubtful."

"Maybe I'm just so happy to be spending time with you!"

"Less doubtful, but still doubtful."

"I like the double pay?"

"You said that already. Now tell me the real reason." I crossed my hands over my chest and glared him down, he was definitely hiding something from me.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "okay fine. You remember that girl I went on a date with two weeks ago? The hot girl with the long black hair? She's in your statistics class."

Statistics class? Does he really think I pay attention in that? I remember he got all excited over a date but of course I don't remember who he's talking about. I nodded anyway, might as well get on with this.

"Great! Well we've been hitting it off a lot. And well when I told her I worked here she said she doesn't live far from here and that her and her roommate come here often to get food. I told her I'd be working late on New Years Eve and she said they have nothing to do so they'd stop by!" He was smiling extra wide now, a big red blush all over his face. This girl _meant something_.

Poor Miroku.

But wait…"What do you mean 'they'?" I asked.

"Her and her roomate. Apparently they both live off campus together and are too far from their families to go home so they're alone. Sango said they'd come here for a bit so they weren't so bored."

"Sango?"

"Your classmate!"

"Oh."

"Come on man you said you knew who I was talking about."

"No I didn't. I simply nodded. I never _said_ anything."

"Smart-ass."

"At least I have brains." I snickered, turning back to my register. I opened the cash drawer and counted the money earned for the day. I am really good at math, that's why my major is accounting. Do I like it? No. Does it make money? Yep. Is it what I want to do for the rest of my life? Who cares.

The time was 5:45PM. Barely here two hours and I can feel my brain melting. They say time moves slow when you're not doing anything, but this was slower than slow.

Miroku started to fidget with his fingers and shuffle on his feet. I guess he's really excited about this girl. Just then the bell from the front door of the store jingled, and two girls walked in. The first was Sango, after I saw her face I did realize we were in statistics together. She once asked to borrow my calculator and I think that's the last time we ever interacted. But it wasn't the fact that we were in statistics together that I suddenly was very interested in her, or that my heart started to race. It's the fact that she came in with her roommate, and her roommate was "her."

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as he started to walk towards the door. "You actually came!"

She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly. "You didn't think I would?"

"No that's...ahhh that's not what I meant...I'm-m just uh.."

"He's just happy to see you," I said, as I slapped him on the back. I was looking at Sango but secretly I was looking past her, at the girl who made my heart jump out of my chest. This was my chance to get to know "her."

"Well hello Inuyasha! That's more words than you've ever said to me in our statistics class." Sango said with a smirk. I laughed, a lot louder than I should have. I could feel how nervous I was and I didn't like it. _I don't do nervous._

Sango raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "Okay then. Uh any Miroku this is my roommate Kagome." She said pointing her thumb behind her at the girl standing there. She was clutching a black wallet in her hands, her eyes not making contact with any of us. Was she always this shy?

It was pretty cute.

"Kagome yes! I think I've seen you around here." Miroku said with a smile as he reached out his hand. My chest tightened for a second and I let out a low growl by accident.

_Shit. Am I jealous?_

This is not good. Not good at all. I don't like jealousy, I don't like being tied down, I don't like _commitment. _So why am I getting jealous over a girl I only finally got acquainted with today?

Kagome turned to look at Miroku and blushed, reaching her hand out to shake his. She was trembling, and I realized that she really was this shy. It's probably why whenever she came into the store she always went to self checkout. I would always beg for her to come to my register so I could crack one joke, get one smile out of her. But she never did, even when the self checkout line was so long she'd stand there for 20 minutes.

How do I get a girl afraid of talking to people to talk to me?

She shook Miroku's hand and gave a quick smile. It was so adorable I felt my blood start to rush through my body. And then the unthinkable happened.

"_Oh shit." _I mumbled.

"Inuyasha? Everything okay?" Miroku asked looking at me. I didn't even realize I was speaking out loud. But unfortunately I had an urgent problem to deal with and no time to explain.

"Uh bed- I mean bathroom! I have to urinate- I mean pee!" I fumbled as I turned and ran toward the employee lounge. Miroku wasn't the smartest guy in the world but he was sharp when it came to people, probably why his major was public relations. I could feel the smirk on his face burned into the back of my head.

_Shit shit shit. Why now?_

I stumbled into the employee lounge and headed straight for the bathroom. I slammed the door and quickly locked it, before Miroku could follow. I really hoped he wouldn't but who knows with that guy. My breathing was all out of whack and I could start to feel the sweat on my body. How did this happen?

I looked down and saw it. My friend. My snake. My not-right-now-but-maybe-some-day baby making rod straight as an arrow. How the hell was I going to deal with this? I'm at work. This is not the place for this. And all over a goddamn smile!

It wasn't even a big smile! It might not have even passed for a smirk! But I had been waiting to see that kind of expression for months and now I had. And she did it because of _Miroku. _

Sorry ladies but go buy yourself something black, because we'll be attending a funeral soon.

What was I going to do now?

I went in front of the mirror and had a good hard look at myself. I looked pathetic. Covered in sweat, face beet red, at least my breathing was slowing down but come on? I'm Inuyasha Taisho! I don't get like this over some girl.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to think of something disgusting. Anything at all. Something to bring down this feeling in my...uh..._thing_.

But it wasn't working! Was this permanent? Usually it takes some videos and a bottle of lotion to get me excited. I haven't been this embarrassed since my mom walked in on me back in tenth grade.

Oh and there it goes. It's gone now. Whew.

I splashed water on my face and dried it with a paper towel. "Get a grip man. You wanna get to know her right? Be cool."

I shook out my hands and paced back and forth for a moment. "I can do this. I'm Inuyasha Taisho. I can do this. I'm Inuyasha Taisho. I can do this! I'm Inuyasha Taisho. I can do th-"

"Yo Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as he banged on the door. "Everything alright man it's been like 10 minutes?!"

What! Ten minutes?! I swore it was only a few seconds!

I sighed, "yeah man I just...uh…had to take a shit.I'll be out in a second." Well at least that's less embarrassing than what actually happened. But I know he won't believe that. He grumbled something like "yeah okay" and then I heard the faint sounds of footsteps walking away. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath.

"I can do this. I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

And I am so royally _fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thursday, December 31st (6:12PM)**

How is it only 6-in-the-fucking-evening? Those girls showed up 20 minutes ago but it feels like they've been here for _hours_. After my little fiasco back there I debated about sneaking out the window in the employee bathroom but nope. Instead I'm here, counting the money in my register for the third time in the last 5 minutes, unable to face Miroku, Sango or Kagome. Yeah sure boners are no big deal for some people, but not for me. Inuyasha Taisho does not get like that over some girl. Especially a girl whose name I only learned today. I mean this must be the laziest writing I've ever seen.

_Sorry Author. Well. Not really. _

Anyway, $78. It was $78 dollars the first time and now, starting my count for a fourth time, it's still $78. She must think I'm crazy. I know Miroku has called over here twice and everytime I just wave the money in my hand and face the register. If she doesn't think I'm crazy then she at least thinks I'm being rude. Or maybe she doesn't care.

"Um...excuse me...Mr. Inuyasha?" a sweet, low voice called to me. I knew exactly who it was. The reaction her voice started in my body was frightening. My whole body tensed up, and my grip tightened on the money. Hang on...was the hand on my arms standing up? What is this? How is she doing this?

"Yes?" I growled. I really wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again, because really, even I knew that was a dick way to answer her. But I couldn't help it. I felt like my jaw was wired shut. My lips and mouth ran dry faster than the sahara, this is insane. I looked over my shoulder back at her. She was holding something between her hands in front of her chest, her big, brown eyes staring up at me. Immediately I was trapped in an instant my whole body turned to face hers.

"What...what do you need?" I mumbled. She look twitched her nose and looked down at the candy bar in her hands and reached it out to me.

"M..Miroku said he...he's on break...and I...he said...that I should…"

Wow..she was just as nervous as me. At least that's how it looked. She was practically shaking in her shoes, and her hands were trembling now. Each word she spoke took twice as long to say as it should have, and her eyes kept looking back between mine and the candy. I took a deep breath and gave a small smirk. "He told you to come to me right?"

She nodded and reached in her pocket for her wallet. Her movements were much more relaxed now, but her feet still shifted in place.

"Don't worry about it." I turned to face my register and placed the bills back in their assigned slots. She muttered something along the lines of "what do you mean?" But I just continued to face the register. It wasn't until I felt her tapping my shoulder that I turned to face her again. "Yes?"

She held out a five dollar bill to me, her lips pursed. "I would like to pay for it." She stated. No stuttering this time, I could tell she meant business.

I shook my head and pushed the bill away, "that's a Whickers Bar right? It's literally $1.50. It would cost me more time to count change out than to just cover it for you. Plus it's the holidays, call it a late Christmas present."

"A...Christmas present?" She asked.

_Yeah. Believe me, I know it was weird to say. _

"Yeah. You know? I don't know. Whatever just take it please?" I asked. I really did try to sound sincere and not like a complete ass, but I definitely sounded like an ass. She stared at me for a few seconds before glancing at Miroku and Sango who were laughing annoyingly loud now.

"Noisy." I muttered, rolling my eyes. She chuckled and finally opened her wallet to put the bill away. She really was so _fucking_ cute when she laughed. I really don't know how I'm alive right now. Each new expression almost stops my heart. I'm really not sure how I'm going to survive the night.

"Well I owe you then." She smiled real big this time, it was a deadly blow to my manlihood. In that one smile I saw myself tending to a backyard garden in a quiet suburban neighborhood. This was no good, she was making me question everything about my bachelor lifestyle. I was about to trade in everything for a white picket fence. I wanted to say something cool like "don't worry I got it" or "no _really_ if anything I _owe_ you." But none of that came out of my mouth. Nope, instead I laughed like an idiot.

_Realistically, what I wanted to say wasn't cool either. _

She smiled and ripped the wrapper of the Whickers Bar. Her fingers were so small and delicate, I could only think the things that would ban me from a church while looking at them. She broke off a small piece and plopped it in her mouth, when her eyes looked up at me I finally realized I had been staring at her, and this was now beyond creepy. I thought she was going to run, or at least back away slowly like in the movies, but instead she broke off another piece of the Whickers Bar and handed it to me. She smiled at me and looked away until I grabbed the piece from her hand.

Usually I don't eat candy. I hate sweets, but when she held out that little chunk of chocolate towards me I thought "what the hell?" If it gives us more reasons to interact I'll change my ways. Besides it didn't taste that bad, maybe food tastes better when you share it with people you like.

_And there it is! My feelings. _

Ignore that for now. It's not important. Inuyasha Taisho doesn't get attached and doesn't have feelings. He...well..._I_ just coast through this life. A bachelor living in a world full of bachelorettes. A lone wolf taming the wild around me. Never to join a pack, never to be relied on. Forever I will sit alone because life is too short to be tied down, to be something more than me, myself and I.

"Do...you want to join us Mr. Inuyasha?"

"Yes." I said as I slammed my register shut.

_Pathetic. Absolutely...pathetic._

Kagome smiled and finished the Whickers Bar. She leaned over my counter and tossed the wrapper into the small trash can below the register. It was all so fast and swift but it left a lasting impression. She got so..._close._ I could smell a faint hint of perfume. She was so much more attractive than I remembered, and I never even took my eyes off of her. Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe I haven't actually gone to work yet, because this was an absolute overload of emotions.

She was gone in an instant, back by Miroku and Sango who were kicking back on his counter. I glanced at my watch, it was 6:32PM. How can that be? My watch must be broken, it has to be after 8PM. I cannot take this much longer.

I looked around the store just to make sure no one was here. On holidays like this when no one comes in, really it's free game. Every holiday I've worked here in the past year has always been empty. Were an overpriced store with barely any products people actually want. It's a surprise were still in business.

Alas, no one was in the store. It was dark outside, and I'm sure people will be partying up the new years celebrations soon if they haven't already started. So what the heck? I can take a break for a bit right? Miroku has been for 15 minutes.

I made my way over to the group. Kagome was sitting next to Sango, who was squished between her and Miroku. Miroku flashed a smirk in my direction, he must be so pleased with himself. I can only imagine his thoughts right now. "Look at the two hotties I brought in, thank me Inuyasha. Bow down to me. I am your ruler now, you _owe_ me."

As if. I'll die before I ever owe Miroku _anything._ I'd love to wipe that smirk right off his face. But he'd only get pleasure from that much contact.

Kagome on the other hand could smirk at me all she wants. Right now she was laughing at something Sango said, but body leaned forward as her hands held onto the counter. She looked so young, innocent almost. I felt kind of bad thinking about the some...things I want earlier, but then again I was a man. Clearly my body reacted to her without a problem, of course, my mind would too.

Oh but how her laugh was infectious. I could lose myself in it. If I get to know her I will definitely fall for her. That's why tonight needed to go faster, she needed to leave and I needed to return back to my usual lifestyle.

"Hey buddy. Done counting money?" Miroku mocked. Of course he had seen me count the change more than four times. But if he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, well, you know how it is." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down. Miroku swallowed hard and laughed as he pointed at me, he got the point.

"Well ladies" Miroku said as he stretched an arm over Sango. She laughed and pushed his arm away, rolling her eyes. I like this one, she can resist the charm of Miroku. Unlike those other girls, the ones that swoon when he tells them they're a perfect "11" because they broke the 10 scale.

Miroku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Wow she really has this man. Sango turned to whisper something in Kagome's ear. She glanced at me and then back at Sango before giggling softly. Were they talking about me? Why?

"Ladies ladies do share. No secrets here." Miroku laughed again, he definitely looked nervous now. He just wasn't use to the charm falling flat. I moved into the little "cashier square" as we call it and leaned against the register, facing the three now. Kagome looked at my again and blushed before looking at the floor. Sango laughed and I could tell there was some inside joke I didn't know about here. I raised one eyebrow and eyed Miroku, who shrugged and lead back.

"So Inuyasha. You forgot who I was huh?" Sango teased.

I shot another look at Miroku, who was now laughing like an idiot. This guy never stops laughing, ever. He's either always nervous or always in trouble, which makes him nervous. Dude just can't control himself.

"Hey don't look at him." Sango teased further. She patted Miroku's thigh which definitely got him excited. "You're the one who can't remember your own classmate." She pointed her finger at me, definitely not something you want to do. I may look like the good guy but I can turn real bad real fast, and I do not like people trying to make a mockery of me. But Kagome was here, and she was staring at me. I couldn't make an ass of myself now.

"To be fair…" I started. This was going to be a hard one to get around. I should just play it cool. "I knew who you were, just not your name." I shrugged. It's a valid excuse right? Who has time to learn everyone's name? Especially in a statistics class I don't even wanna be in. Sango shook her head while looking at me, she saw right through the lie. "Alright fine I forgot. But come on I barely stay awake during that class, I don't even know the teachers name."

"You know what that's right, you're never awake. And yet your an 'A' student. Do you know how infuriating that is?" Sango swung her legs up and leaned her whole body back. Miroku shot his arm out behind her to make sure she didn't fall. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed down on Sango's leg.

"Ignore her Mr. Inuyasha. She had a drink or two before this."

"Hey Kagome why do you call him that?" Sango asked.

"Call him what?"

"Mr. Inuyasha!" Sango shouted.

Come to think of it I was wondering that too back at my register, but figured I'd let it be. Kagome just shrugged and looked back at me and then at Sango.

"I don't know. He just looked like a Mr. ya know?"

Sango laughed and leaned forward, "A 'Mr.'? Like an old man?" she yelled.

I could feel my face heat up, it must've been totally red. An "old man"? Kagome thought I was old?

"No! I...I...I don't know... m-m-maybe?" Kagome stuttered. She looked back at me and her face turned bright red. The next thing I knew she shoved her face into the top of her shirt and kicked her feet back against the counter. This was quite the reaction for an "old man" don't you think?

Sango laughed and rubbed her back. "Forgive her Inuyasha she isn't good with words."

"All is forgiven." I seethed through my teeth. Miroku must've been holding his breath, he hadn't moved an inch since Sango started talking. He was like a statue, he must've known my rage was boiling.

But it all went away within a second. Because Kagome brought her eyes above the collar of the shirt and looked at me. Her gaze was so innocent and cute that I couldn't help but melt under it. I waved my hand and gave her a soft smile. She brought her shirt back down to her and smoothed it over her chest.

"Thank...you." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

We sat there in silence for a moment. Each of us looking back and forth between each other. Miroku was about to speak up before Sango groaned and threw her head back.

"Jesus Kagome can you please just tell him already?" Sango cried.

Kagome's face turned bright red as she looked at her friend. Her lips were pulled together in a tight line, and her head cocked to the side. Sango glared back at her and smiled. "Fine." She mocked before turned to face me. "Hey Inuyasha did you know that Kagome has a crush on someone in the store?"

Kagome gasped and threw her arms around Sango. The two girls struggled to fight the other, and Miroku stared at the too uncomfortably. I could tell he wanted to intervene but wasn't sure how. Normally I would pull them off each other, as I've had to do with many girls who fight over me in the past. But this isn't a normal fight, because it isn't over me. Or maybe it is?

Kagome threw her hand over Sango's mouth multiple times as Sango attempted to speak. Finally Sango shot up from the counter and turned towards Kagome, throwing her body over her. Kagome screamed and collapsed under Sango, who was practically smothering her with her weight.

Sango turned around so her back was on top of Kagome. She laughed as Kagome flailed her arms around and attempted to hit the girl. Sango looked at me smiling, "say Inuyasha was cash register do you work at?"

"Uh…" I gulped. Was this possible? Was she about to say it was me? "Cashier 17?"

"Wow! Isn't that funny? Kagome what register does the guy you like work at?" Sango teased. Kagome started to shout under Sango but her words were muffled by Sango's body. It sounded like she was saying a number but I really couldn't hear her. "What? I can't hear you?"

Miroku was smiling now, the boy takes some time to catch on to things. But when he does he's sticks to it like glue. He looked at Sango and smiled, "It sounds like she said 16."

16?! He can't be serious. 16 belonged to Hojo. A goody two shoes who had no business being anywhere near me or _Kagome._ Yeah he's not bad looking, but he's boring. How can Kagome like him? He's nothing but a-

"17!" Kagome shouted as she pulled herself out from under Sango. She took deep breaths and continued to punch Sango. Her face was bright red now, maybe from embarrassment. But more likely from lack of oxygen. My face, however, might as well have turned blue. Because I definitely wasn't breathing anymore.

I turned to look at the register I just left minutes ago. Time was definitely moving faster now. My brain, however, was moving slow. She said 17 right? That was my cash register!

Kagome...likes me?!

* * *

Yes my friends. Were getting right to it. She likes him, he likes her. But is it that simple? Will all workout? We'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear readers!

Wow have things changed since Christmas. Where do I start?

Well first I got a new job, doing something I truly love. It means I work more hours but I actually make an okay wage so that's nice. My old job really didn't pay much. Oh and now we are all in quarantine! Yay! My husband and I have been stuck at home for 6 days and will likely be stuck at home for a few more weeks. Bummer. But with that being said, I now have time to write. So let's get moving shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thursday, December 31st (7:38PM)**

Well hello there. Welcome to my eulogy. At least it will be once I die from internal combustion. Glad you could all be here to watch my last day on this planet.

Let me catch you guys up to speed. Its been about thirty minutes since I found out Kagome had a crush on me. Its been about 28 minutes since she locked herself in the girls bathroom. About 27 minutes since Sango went banging on the door to get her out, and 22 minutes since Sango left with Miroku to give Kagome "some space."

What have I been doing you ask? I found a nice little spot in the snack eye next to the Monster Chocolate Bar and Kill Me Please Fruity Rolls. I usually don't like to eat from the store but since this is my last day on earth I might as well splurge right?

I just don't get it. You women confuse me. Kagome didn't have to confess that she liked me. But she did, and now she's hiding from me? What kind of friend is Sango for making her do that? And how is this _my_ fault? I mean I feel like crap! I feel like I just ghosted someone without every swiping right on them in the first place? Or is it swiping left?

See! I am not good at this stuff.

And don't just me okay because five minutes before any of you got here I knocked on the bathroom door. But Kagome didn't answer. She probably wants nothing to do with me right now. So if you're thinking of how I should've done more _I tried._

Maybe she lied? Maybe she doesn't actually like me! Maybe it's New Year's Eve fever in her head. I really have no idea. All I know is I'm alone, Miroku is probably getting lucky, and Kagome is probably crying in the bathroom.

I leaned my head back against the snack shelf and sighed. "How do I fix this?" I mumbled. Just then something caught my eye. A blue and white box with the words "Whicker's Bar" written in black lettering. The same Whicker's Bar Kagome bought from me.

"That just might work," I smiled as I jumped to my feet. I scooped three bars into my hand and headed for the bathroom. The girls door was still shut right, but the light was on. It's an automatic sensor that turns off when there is no activity for three minutes. That means Kagome was still in there, probably pacing the floor.

I leaned my shoulder against the door and tapped my knuckles lightly three times. No answer. I knocked again and waited before calling out to her. When she didn't answer again I slid the Whicker's bar halfway under the door and waited.

15 seconds went by.

Then 30.

58….59….

And a shadow! Her shadow was at the bottom of the door opening, and next thing I knew the Whicker's bar was whisked under the other side of the door. I heard a thud and a body sliding to the door, I could see the blue tint of her jeans reflecting on the white tile. She was sitting by the door.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked. I sat down on the floor with my back against the door. I could feel my heart beating in my ears, and my breaths getting faster. I heard the wrapper being ripped off the bar on the other side.

"Do...do you believe in…" she cut off. I could hear the hesitation in her voice. She was probably shaking, I could feel the door moving between us. It was time to bite the bullet. I couldn't listen to her suffering anymore.

"Kagome...If Sango made you say that...you don't have to worry I won't-"

"No!" She yelled. It threw me off I won't lie, that was probably the loudest she's ever been. I won't say it wasn't sexy, but this wasn't the time to be feeding my libido.

"Inuyasha...I...do like you…" I heard the crumbling of the wrapper, I think she was moving it in between her fingers? My mind was having a hard time sorting through the information, I think this is what they called sensory overload. But God I wish she would open the door. I just want to see her.

"Sango...Sango knows I'm going through something. And she knew...that I would never tell you I liked you. So she suggested we come here tonight, and told me I should confess tonight. And I said yes, and then I started to chicken out. And when I texted her that I wasn't going to do it that's when she decided she would _make_ me confess and…" that's when she stopped. I waited for a few minutes for her to continue, but we just sat in silence.

"Kagome...why would you have never told me?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, I am ecstatic she did. But something about the way she said all of that felt like I was missing a huge part of that story.

"Well...I...have an internship starting next semester...and I will be out of the country for a whole year...so I just thought-"

"You thought I wouldn't want to start a relationship with someone who was going to be gone for a year?" I asked, turning my head towards the door.

"No...I…" she paused again. I could hear her shuffling her weight on the tile floor. This must have been so hard for her, I could only imagine what she was thinking. "I...thought you wouldn't want to start a relationship with me...and I figured if I was going to be gone for a year then maybe I would forget about you."

Ouch. That last line was like a knife to my heart. Forget about me? Why?

"Don't misunderstand Inuyasha! It's not because of you or anything! I've never had a good relationship, and usually it's my fault...or so I've been told." Kagome's voice was lower now. I couldn't tell if she was trying to hold back tears or just disappear. "I...figured if we never dated...and never broke up...I could believe that we would've been the best couple if we just had our chance."

So...I'll be honest with you guys. I've had one serious girlfriend in my life. Went on for like...three years? And then it ended, kind of bad, and then I had a series of flings followed by one night stands and lonely nights of one handed willy wanking. My love life isn't something to be put on display, it's quite pathetic. And most guys run from this. From the girl that confessed, then ran away, and then said she was going to pretend to date you in her head so she never had to date you in real life. She sounds crazy. At least she would to any other guy, but to me, I get it. I don't know why, but I really get it. I understand her feelings, and I like her even more for saying it, so what do I do now? I just go with it right?

"Look..Kagome." God please don't let me say anything stupid, I beg of thee.

"I'm no romantic. My last relationship was in high school. I'm rusty, so rusty. But...you know I still remember the first time you came in here. And I don't usually believe in fate or anything like that, but you like me and I like you and so maybe we owe it to whatever cupid-like thing that put us together out there to try just a little...right?"

There was silence, a lot of it. I don't think I've said anything stupid but according to a lot of people I've been wrong about that before. "When is your internship?"

"May…" she whispered.

"Okay...Okay! May! We can work with that." I was standing now. My hands pressed against the door. "Look we got five months until May right? How many weeks is that? Like 20? 22? What if we just didn't 'date' but…" Inuyasha what are you thinking? "What...if we...went on one date a week?"

What the hell is that! One date a week? What the hell does that even mean? Why would she ever agree to that-

Just then, she stood up. I heard the lock on the door click, and the creak of the door opening. She held it in her hand as she leaned on the doorway and looked up at me. Her eyes red, her cheeks flushed. She was crying, that's for sure, but not anymore.

"One date a week?" she asked.

"Yeah! We meet up, once a week, it could be a walk in the park, dinner and a movie, whatever, but it's a date. Noncommittal, this way when May comes if we decided to wait until you come back to continue it's like we never-"

"Okay."

"O-okay?" She agreed? Kagome said yes...to not one...but maybe 20-22 dates with me?

_Holy shit._

"So...when would our first date be?" She asked, looking up at me with big, brown eyes.

"Well. It's New Years Eve right? Why not tomorrow night. January 1st, at 7PM."

"You...don't have work?" she asked.

"Not if I dictate so." I smirked, leaning a little closer to her. She gave a shy smile and nodded.

"Okay...7pm. But Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I just make one request?" She whispered, biting the bottom of her lip nervously.

* * *

**9:15PM**

"She. Said. WHAT?" Miroku yelled as he followed me through the back storage room. He and Sango came back about 10 minutes ago, right as Kagome and I finished up our little chat. Miroku had a huge smile on his face, and his pants were, essentially, on inside out. He's disgusting, but definitely lucky.

"I really don't see the big deal." I shrugged, grabbing a box of 15 unopened cereals. I wrapped around the corner of several storage shelves trying to evade Miroku, but he was persistent.

"Inuyasha, you poor man. How can you be so naive?" Miroku whined as he dragged himself behind me. I could feel the drama weeping out of him, he was always a theatric. "You actually agreed?"

"I did."

"Whyyyy!" Miroku was half crying, half whining now. He was so on point with his tears I would actually believe his heart ached for me. "How are you going to not have sex for five whole months?"

"It's simple Miroku, I date her without sex." I dropped the box and turned to face him. Miroku was shaking his head between his hands. He really couldn't grasp this situation.

"Inuyasha...little baby yasha…" he threw both his hands on my shoulders and sighed, "you barely know her. You both confess, in the most...unoriginal...weirdly scripted ways...and you won't see each other for a whole year after May...and you said yes to no sex?"

"Uh huh."

Miroku threw up his hands and screeched, If he wasn't broken before he was definitely broken now. "ME AND SANGO AREN'T EVEN OFFICIAL AND TONIGHT WE-"

"Yeah that's enough." I grabbed the box of cereal again and ran out of the storage room. I could hear Miroku cursing me from afar but I didn't care. Kagome and I were dating without having a relationship and I had a lot of planning to do. I had 20-22 weeks (I need a calendar) to see if Kagome and me really are what I keep hoping we are. And I wasn't going to let Miroku make me regret this.

This is the happiest I've been...in a lot time.

* * *

**9:15PM**

"Kagome...please tell me you really didn't say that?"

"Why not Sango?"

"Don't you think that's a little...weird to say...especially when you haven't even gone on your first date yet?"

Kagome smiled and leaned back against the cashier table. She shuffled back and forth on her feet and whispered "not at all."

"Huh?" Sango asked.

"Not at all Sango!" Kagome said with total enthusiasm. She spun around and turned to face Sango, sighing with relief. "He was a total gentleman, he agreed and said he was too excited that I said yes to care about anything else. Have you ever heard something so sweet?"

"I think I just threw up a little." Sango gagged, placing one hand on her chest.

"Oh stop it Sango."

"Kagome come on. Five months? You're going to wait five months? You know that builds up stress right?" Sango teased.

"I'm already stressed so what's the difference?" Kagome said with a shrug.

Sango shook her head and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She thought for a moment and then looked back at Kagome. "So what about tonight then?"

"What about it?" Kagome asked.

Just then, the door to the storage room swung open. The two girls watched as Inuyasha carried a box from the room and grumbled to himself as he walked a different direction. They could also hear Miroku yelling and simultaneously sobbing to himself. Clearly he wasn't taking the news well.

Sango turned herself back towards Kagome, "it's New Years Eve, are you not going to kiss him when the new year starts?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled and twirled in place, her hands pressed against her back. "No I am." She beamed with excitement.

"Oh really?" Sango questioned.

"I am. I think he earned it." Kagome giggled. The sound of a box hitting the ground startled the girls, but when they looked both ways they didn't see anything. Kagome looked at Sango, who just shrugged. If the girls had looked a little harder they probably would have seen a boy with silver hair shaking in the next aisle over, having accidently heard the end of their conversation.

How was poor Inuyasha going to last three more hours?


End file.
